


Fights and after

by kikibug13



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee goes to check on Tony after they fought (over Lee being a bit too generous).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



Lee waited on the phone until the call went to voice mail. Then made a face while he waited for the message. Then did leave a message... again.

He hadn't _meant_ to come off as patronizing or whatever it had been that had ruffled Tony's feathers. He really hadn't. He'd _thought_ it fair to treat his boyfriend to dinner over some good news about a potential casting for the next hiatus.

This time, it even wouldn't be in Australia, probably.

But when he'd settled the check while Tony had excused himself briefly, his boyfriend had exploded in his face. So he hadn't told him he was going to do that. So... why was it such a big deal?

 _Come on. He's explained it five times already._

And it was still an overreaction.

Fuck. He had been looking forward to the three days off - for the _both_ of them - over whatever it was. And two of them had gone past with that huff and he hadn't even heard Tony's voice, other than on a recording. Let alone doing something fun with him. Or even just sleeping in together.

Sleeping in together was still, in Lee's mind,a minor, wonderful miracle, after all they'd been through.

When it happened, that was.

Lee sighed and dialed Amy.

"Yeah?" She yawned, which distracted him.

"... it's five in the afternoon. Napping?"

Her snort was only half-amused. "I wish. Jack's working shifts, I catch sleep whenever I can, which means," she paused, and he assumed she was looking at her watch or clock or something like that, "Jesus. Not quite four hours. Has there been an emergency or something?"

"Hey, you learn about these things before I do, most of the time."

"Not with your eerie intuition about that git."

"Thank you for the compliment of my taste."

This time, the snort was fully amused. "He still can't exactly keep secrets from you... for long."

"About that..."

"What."

"Have you heard from him?"

She paused again, and this time her voice was more attentive, despite the flippant remark. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I guess. Before you let your horses run, it will likely be fixed before the cameras roll on Tuesday."

"Ohhh, you mean we get to watch you fight and then make out, I mean, make up, after he shows up for work and before your call?"

"Amy!"

She laughed. "Don't worry, lover boy. Just go and kiss up."

"Shaddup."

"Fat chance."

"Go get some more sleep."

"Okay, that has a nicer ring to it." She made kissy sounds to the phone and then hung up.

Lee bumped the phone against his forehead, trying to think what to do. Since Tony wasn't answering, hadn't called other friends (that he knew Lee had also access to)... maybe he was really pissed.

Or maybe he was in trouble.

Lee had been trying to not think of that much until now, but now that he knew that Tony hadn't checked in with others, either, for _two days_ , the worry just floated up in his mind.

 _You're being ridiculous._

And then he thought of Tony slushing through dirty rainwater in a basement, seen and not seen in the darkness, of Tony standing as tall as he could against demons three times as big as him, all those memories, reoccurred to him.

 _Or maybe not._

"Fuck that noise. I'm going to his place." He shoved the phone in his pocket and grabbed his helmet. On the one hand, if he'd messed up, wasn't he the one supposed to try to fix shit or whatever? On the other, if Tony _was_ in trouble... well, there'd be the place to start from, right?

 _And if something big and bad is waiting there..._

 _... then I'll just deal with it._

Not that Lee didn't hope that the big thing waiting for him might be...

 _Get your mind out of the gutter for the moment. If things are all right, it might get to that. But not otherwise._

Well, a guy could dream, right?

Just to be on the safe side, ish, and in a dubious reconciliation gesture, Lee picked Chinese up. (Dubious, because. He was buying food for Tony _again_. On the other hand, he'd picked up Chinese on his way there before and it hadn't been a problem, plus, precedent showed that the amount of edible stuff that was, as a rule, at Tony's place tended to be insufficient to sustain one skinny person, let alone a practicing wizard plus boyfriend.)

And when did he get to be so casual about the wizard part?

 _Sometime around the fourth or fifth time he saved my life? Shaddup._

He pulled up before his boyfriend's apartment building, looking up, then took the stairs two at a time (he could never guess when the elevator would be functional, so he'd given up trying). And hesitated a moment in the hallway. Then shook his head at himself and knocked.

Silence. Then a thump, and Lee winced, imagining his guy more or less dropping from his couch-bed. Then stumbling to the door.

"Whozzat?"

"Tony? It's Lee. You okay?"

Unlocking the door, and blinking up at him. "Lee? Wharr... uh. What. are. you. doing here?"

Lee could see the bones on Tony's shoulder through his t-shirt. His legs under the edge of it were also way thinner than he remembered. His brows drew down. "What happened? I mean..." He raised his hand with the plastic bag. "Eat first. Then you tell me."

"I..." Tony licked his lips. "That might not be a bad idea, actually." He frowned up. "You okay?"

Lee let out an exasperated exhalation, then pushed the door in and stepped inside. "You've been missing for two days, what do you think?" He'd bring up the fight... later. Getting some nutrients inside his friend first. "It wasn't demons this time, was it? I haven't been _that_ disconnected from the news."

Tony shook his head, locked the door and followed like a lost puppy at the smell of grilled chicken or something. "No, I almost drove into an, uh. Gnome on the road back the other night. Have been running to figure shit out about them since."

Lee dumped a random carton of food in a bowl and shoved it, along with a fork, at him. "Gnomes."

"More or less."

"Do I need to remind you..."

"Later? I've only slept for... what time is it?"

"Almost six in the afternoon."

Blink. "Which day?"

"Sunday."

"Oh."

"Eat. Not working until Tuesday, remember?"

"... right." Beat, shoving rice and stuff in his mouth. "Fuck. We were going to go--"

"That's okay." Lee raised a hand, then went to the fridge to check what he could add to the stuff he'd picked up, he'd order something for himself - and later - when Tony was asleep again. "I'm just glad you're okay, ish, you know?" And he was, very, very much. Fight was forgotten, and, unless something happened soon, the sunken look in Tony's cheeks would be gone in a day or two.

"I'm--"

"Shh." He peeked over the fridge door, forestalling the apology. "You did what you had to do, okay?"

"Okay." The lids were already drooping over the blue eyes. Lee sighed, and walked over to him, kissing the top of his head. "More sleep?"

"Sure."

"Let's get you to bed."

"Thanks, Lee." Then, Tony shook his head, trying to wake up a little more, his hand coming up to wrap around Lee's arm gently. "Will you stay with?"

"Yeah. I'd like to."

"Good."

The actor wasn't pretending at all when he leaned in to give his boyfriend a tender kiss, then settled him on the bed while he kicked off his boots and jeans - no need for the buckle to wake them up or anything. Tony had already drowsed off in the few moments of that, but when Lee settled on the bed, he turned into him, and Lee's arm went around his shoulders, prompting the smaller man to curl into him a little, sighing contentment.

Lee's heart clenched, but he just settled more comfortably, trying to imagine what those gnomes looked like so as not to think of how Tony had driven himself down just about dangerously _again_.

"I can't leave you on your own at all, can I?" he murmured gently, then kissed the top of his head.

He wasn't going to.


End file.
